Conventionally, there has been a mobile telephone device (an electronic device) including: an operation unit for inputting a character string; a display unit that displays an input character string and conversion candidate character strings based on the input character string; and a control unit that executes input processing of a conversion candidate character string that is selected by way of the operation unit (see Patent Document 1). There exists a mobile telephone device including a storage unit that stores names and address information in association with one another as an address book.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-32489